Psychometry
The power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person. Variation of Extrasensory Perception. Also Called *Object Read *Psychometrics *Trace Scrying Capabilities The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. Applications *Psychocompetence: To gain skills from the information discerned. *Mediumship: Psychometircally tap the spiritual quintessence of the departed. *Retrocognition/Precognition: To discern events of the targets past & possible future. Techniques *''Ability Learning: To learn skills and abilities from objects or people either temporarily or permanently. *Intuitive Aptitude: Instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything. **Weapon Proficiency: To have full mastery and knowledge on any weapon. *Knowledge Replication: To replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. *Omnilingualism: Ascertaining the languages of other ethnicities. *Marking: To voluntarily leave an imprint. *[[Morality Viewing|''Morality Viewing]]: Peer into a person's inner self to determine character. *''Photographic Deduction: To figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast. *Talent Theft: To perfectly replicate all the physical and mental capabilities and special skills of another being. *Visual Telepathy: To share psychic readouts. Variations 'Aura Reading' (''Kirlian Scanning) * Learn and understand everything about a person, place or thing by remotely studying the aura said individual or multitudinous abstracts may possess. Biographic Aptitude (Existence Osmosis) *Learn and understand everything about a person by touching them without the need of special education or long-term relationship. The user’s power works as if they have been with their touched subject all their life. Doesn’t understand thoughts or minds. Consumption Psychometry *Learn and understand the history of whatever user consumes. Neuro-Residual Recollection (Psychic Navigation) *Learn and understand everything or the last moments of a dead person through touch. This allows the user to see the cause of death of the person they are touching and/or sometimes retrace the path they took. One may also retrace the residual path taken by a murderer if they were the cause of death of the person. Psychometric Ability Replication * Learn and understand abilities by reading and intuitively mapping out superhuman powers and abilities through clairsentient contact. Psychometric Telepathy * To create a telepathic link with anyone by holding an object that's connected to them. Sonic Psychometry *Learn the history of an object by listening to the sound it makes. Associations *Clairvoyance *Dowsing *Extrasensory Perception *Instant Learning Limitations *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *May be based on physical senses. **May be limited to certain senses, like touch or sight only. Known Users Gallery Pam Asbury.jpg|Pam Asbury (Rose Red) getting a read on a haunted house. Sylar Psychometry.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) discovers Nathan Petrelli's secrets by touching his jacket. Bridget_Bailey_Heroes.jpg|Bridget Bailey (Heroes) Orihime's_Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima (Bleach) can learn about other people's history by cutting them with his Fullbring - Book of the End. Psychometry by Quinlan Vos 1.jpg|Quinlan Vos (Star Wars) displays his Psychmetry.... Psychometry by Quinlan Vos 2.jpg|...reveling his lost memories. Anderson.jpg|Judge Anderson (Judge Dredd) is obviously capable of psychic abilities. Shiho using psychometry.png|Shiho Sannomiya (Zettai Karen Children) using Psychometer to aim accurately. Hyobou Kyousuke using Psychometer.png|Reading the Chair (The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke) Aro-and-Alice-michael-sheen-8494368-2048-1269.jpg|Aro (Twilight Series) has the ability of Tactile Telepathy. Ming Na 001.jpg|Sniffers like Emily Wu (Push) are able to monitor and track someone's movements by "sniffing" objects. Ignatius Perrish.jpg|Ignatius Perrish (Horns) can learn a person's identity and their most gruesome actions simply by touch. File:Longshot_Modern.jpg|Longshot (Marvel Comics) File:Judge_Anderson_(2000_AD).jpg|Judge Anderson (2000 AD) Eric_Psychometry.gif|Eric Draven (The Crow) using this ability to recall moments of his past life... Memory_Read.gif|...and read Sergeant Albright's memory. Psychometry_Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) using this ability to read a crime scene. Meteor Man.jpg|Jefferson Reed (The Meteor Man) Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers